Wander Goes to Equestria
by Mrs.ElsaCunningham
Summary: This is my first fan fiction and I just signed up yesterday. I like making new friends. I like Wander Over Yonder and My little Pony, and I wondered what it would be like if they met. ( by the way, this is Equestria girls.) my dads a writer too, so I guess its in my blood. shut it and read. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wander Goes to Equestria

This is my first fan fiction and I really like Wander over Yonder and My Little Pony, so shut it and read. (My dad is a writer, so I guess it's in my blood. Anyway, here it is).

Chapter one: Through the Portal

"Take that Hater!" Silvia yells in rage as she kicks her and her best friend Wander's enemy, Lord Hater. "You deserve it after hating everything. And stealing Wander's cookie. Who does that?" "I do!" Hater replied in a big, booming voice. "And it was the best cookie I ever had! And that won't be the only thing I steal. Once the galaxy is mine, I will steal everything else!" "Well that doesn't seem fair, now does it?" Wander asked Hater in a very persuasive way. Of course, this tac-tic did not work on hater. "I'm evil, I do not DO fair!" Lord Hater said. Wander wanted to change Lord Hater's view of things. "Well, if you wanted a cookie you could have just asked. I would have given you one. That probably would have changed your attitude." Wander's kindness annoyed Lord Hater. "I don't WANT to change my attitude! I am EVIL!" Lord Hater cried out. Silvia was not impressed. "Well, as evil as you can be, with a dress." Lord Hater was enraged. "It's a robe!" Silvia found this hilarious and amusing. "ooooooh! SO manly!" She said sarcastically. Wander was confused. "Are you SURE its not a dress? That would make more sense." "HOW would that make sense?" Lord Hater asked. Wander replied, "I thought you were a girl." Wander and Silvia started laughing like crazy. Lord Hater had HAD IT. "I AM NOT A GIRL! AND I CAN STEAL AS MANY COOKIES AS I WANT! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He whined as he ran away. He climbed into his spaceship, with the help of his eyeball minions(Watchdogs), whining like a girl, and flew away. "Well, that was fun!" Wander said, being his usually optimistic self. Silvia wanted to get as far away from Hater as possible. "Lets get out of here!" Wander took out his bubble juice and blew into the wand. But nothing happened. "Hmm. Let me try that again." Wander said. He blew into the wand again. Still, nothing happened. Silvia was getting impatient. "Don't tell me… We ran out of orbal juice. Again." Wander refused to accept that. "Don't worry. Third times a charm, right?" He blew into the wand, once again. But still, nothing happened. "Hmm," Wander thought. "Maybe its defective." "MAYBE we have to go get some more!" Silvia cut in. Wander excidedly hopped onto Silvias back. "Yay! Adventure!" Wander and Silvia walked a long, tiring journey, but ended up on a strange and colorful planet. All planets are normal to Wander, but something about this planet was just… weird. It seemed like no one was on it. "Hello?" Wander called out. "Anyone home? We're kind of lost and ran out of orbal juice. Do you know where we could find some more? Hellloooooo!? Bonk!" He ran into a mirror. But it wasn't just any mirror. It was a mirror that could take him somewhere entirely different. He didn't know it yet, but this was a place where he could make new friends and help new people. This new planet was called… Equestria. "oh, cool! Silvia, are you seeing this!? Now, WHAT on EARTH is a mirror doing in the middle of the planet? Weird." Silvia was concerned. "Wander, I don't know about this. Maybe we should… um, leave." "Now, Silvia," Wander said, "Maybe there's someone on this planet that needs our help. What if this mirror belongs to someone? Maybe we should return it." "WHO would lose a mirror?" "I don't know. A giant?" "A giant?" Silvia asked. Wander ignored her. "And it's such a pretty mirror." Wander said, patting the mirror. But as he touched the mirror, it started yo glow and sparkle. Wander was curious. "Huh? Silvia, I don't know if I'm a few beans short of a bean bag chair, but I think this mirror just sparkled!" "Wander, are you crazy?" "I don't know!?" The mirror started shimmering some more. Wander put his hand through it and it went through the mirror. "Ahhhh! Silvia!" Wander called. Silvia was getting annoyed. "Whaaat?" I don't know if im crazy, but I swear my hand just went THROUGH the mirror!" "You're crazy." "I know!" The mirror started shaking. Wander turned to Silvia. "I'm in to jump if you are." Silvia was confused. "Huh?" "Just jump!"Wander and Silvia jumped into the mirror. They screamed in terror and confusion as they went through a portal of pink and white.


	2. Chapter two: meeting friends

Chapter two: meeting friends

As always, Wander was having a blast, while Silvia wished it would stop. Well, it finally did stop when they landed on a soft bed of grass. "I'm not happy right now." Silvia said. Wander and Silvia got up. "Uh, Sil," Wander said in a shaky voice, "I don't know if I'm a few hats short of a hat rack, but you look different." "How different?" "Well, not like a Zbornack." "What do you mean?" "You look… Well… You kind of look like a fleshy troll with pink hair and blue skin. Except your skin is lighter. And your tail is gone!" "WHAT!?" "And you don't exactly have your four legs anymore." "WHAAAAT!?" "Yeah, I have no idea what happened." Wander said as he looked around. "Well, YOU don't exactly look like YOURSELF anymore either." Silvia said. "WHAAAAAT!?" "Yeah. You're a lighter orange, you have long blond hair, your voice is higher, and you're wearing a skirt." "WHAAAT?" Wander couldn't believe it. "What happened?" "I have no idea. Let's just get some orbal juice and get out of here already." "For once, I agree with you." Wander said. They looked around for a place to go. But all there was was grass, a statue of a horse, trees, and a big building. "Hey! We can try that cute little building. I'm sure they'll have something." They went into the building. "Well! There sure are a lot of people here, aren't there?" Wander asked. "Yes, which means we have to blend in." Silvia said. Silvia was determined to get out of this weird planet as soon as possible. Silvia said, "Everyone looks so different from our planet." "Well, that means more friends to make!" Silvia groaned. "Do we have to?" "Of course we do! Follow me!" "Where are we going?" Silvia asked. "To see if anyone needs our help! Your slow today Sil!" Wander pulled Silvia through tons of different hallways, when they came across a certain hallway and around the corner they heard voices. One sounded very mean and demanding. The other sounded just the opposite: very quiet. "I just picked it up and gave it to her. I didn't know YOU had dropped it." The quiet one said. "Well, I did. You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you." The demanding one said. The quiet one whispered, "It doesn't really belong to you either." The demanding one yelled, "Excuse me?" "Oh, um, nothing." The quiet one said. "That's what I thought. You really ARE pathetic. It's no wonder you and your friends are all stray animals." The mean one said, as the shy-sounding one slid down a locker helplessly. Wander had enough of hearing this sad conversation without doing anything. So, he finally decided to come out and help. "Well, that wasn't very nice!" Wander said. The mean-sounding one turned around aggressively and snapped, "What did you say?" Silvia cut in and said, "You heard him…" Silvia stopped for a second. She realized that she and Wander looked entirely different. She also realized that Wander was now a girl. "Her, you heard…her. She said that wasn't nice, alright?" Silvia and the mean one stared at each other for a long while. The mean one had light yellow skin, wore a pink shirt, a colorful skirt, a biker jacket, and had red and yellow hair, seemingly resembling fire. The mean one smiled an evil smile. "You guys must be new here," She said as she walked away. "Hey!" Silvia said. "Not sure if you know this, but helping, his-her thing. Fighting, my thing." She said as she punched her hand with her fist. "So you better watch out!" Silvia said. The mean one smiled again. "Well, I'm not sure if you know THIS, but I can speak to ANYone ANYway I want." She said as she walked away. She stepped up to a guy walking in the hallway and he hid in a locker. When she walked away he peeked out of the locker to make sure she was gone. "How did you do that?" The shy one asked. "Well, missy," Wander said, "Helpin' people in need's kinda what we do." He looked at the shy girl. She was actually really pretty. She wore a green skirt with pink butterflies, a white tank top, a yellow butterfly barrette that matches her skirt, and she had light pink hair. When she talked she kind of looked down, spoke softly, and put her arms behind her back. "Well, no one stands up to Sunset Shimmer." The girl said. "Sunset Shimmer?" Silvia asked. "And I thought Wander's name was weird." "Hey!" Wander said. "Wander?" the shy girl asked. Silvia paused. "I… I mean Wand-A." "Oh. Did you guys transfer to Canterlot High from another school?" Shy girl asked. Wander said, "Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that." Silvia whispered, "What's a school?" "I don't know, just play along." Wander whispered back. Shy girl asked Silvia, "What's YOUR name?" "Me? Oh, my name's Silvia." "What's your name, miss?" Wander asked. "I'm… Fluttershy." She said quietly. Wander said, "Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What was it?" "It's… Fluttershy." Silvia said, "Oh my flagborg, I can't handle this. SPEAK UP!" Fluttershy took a deep breath in and said, "It's Fluttershy." Wander said, "Ooooooh, I think she's saying FLUTTERSHY!" "Well, her name makes sense." Silvia remarked. "Never mind that." Wander said. "I overheard that scarin'y girl say that you found something that was hers?" "Yes," Fluttershy said, "A crown." "A crown?" Wander asked, "Maybe, if you don't mind, you should give it back then?" "You see, I can't really do that. It actually belongs to the school." "Belongs to the school?" Silvia asked. "Yes. You see, every year we have a fall formal." "Fall formal?" Wander asked. "Yes. It's a dance." Fluttershy said. "Dance? That sounds like fun!" "Oh, it is. Until Sunset Shimmer comes in and ruins everything." "What do you mean?" Wander asked. "Well, that's why she HAS a crown. Every year she wins the crown at the fall formal. But it's not really hers since we didn't have the formal yet, and she didn't win the crown yet." "Oooooh." Wander said. "So, she wins it every year. How does she do that?" Silvia asked. "Well, she kind of scares everyone into voting for her." "Pff, I can do that too!" Silvia said. "Well, that isn't very nice!" Wander cut in. "Well, as you saw before, Sunset Shimmer doesn't really DO nice." Fluttershy said. Wander said, "Hmm, that sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?" He turned Silvia. Fluttershy Gasped. "What's wrong

Fluttershy?" Wander asked. "Hide!" She said as she pulled Wander and Silvia over to a different hallway. "Why are we hiding?" Wander whispered. "See that boy over there?" Fluttershy pointed to a 16-year -old boy with white and blue hair, really pale skin, a red and black hoodie, jeans, and black sneakers. "That's Loner Harry." Fluttershy said. "He's the scary, mean, boy equivalent of Sunset Shimmer. And, believe it or not, their dating! So it's twice the scary! He hates everyone so much, his nickname is-"

"Hater?" Wander asked. "How did you know?" Fluttershy asked. "Uh, lucky guess." Wander said. Suddenly a bell went off. Silvia and Wander ran everywhere in a panic. Silvia said, "What is that? Is that a bomb? Is the place gonna explode? I'm too young to die!" "It's the bell. It's time for lunch. Wanna sit with me? I know it's your first day, and you probably don't have any friends yet. Unless you want to sit with each other alone that's fine. Unless we're friends. We're friends, right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully. "Of course we're friends!" Wander said. "You go on without us. We'll be right with you." "But you're new! How will you find the lunch room?" "Don't worry, we'll find it." "Oh, um, ok." Fluttershy said.  
"Bye." "Bye." Wander said back. "What are you doing?" Silvia asked. "Silvia, I have to ask you something. You might think I'm crazy, but do you think I should run for the fall formal?" "Are you out of your flimpickin' lumpsork?" "Easy with the language, smarty, especially in this world. And yes, I might be… What you just said. But I think it could work. I'll be helpin' not one person, but a whole school. Just think about it. If I win, I'll stop Sunset Shimmer's terrifyin' winnin' streak, the whole school will be happy, and Sunset Shimmer's reign of terror will be over!" Wander said happily. "IF you win." Silvia said. "How can I not? I'm talented, charismatic, helpful, a wonderful dancer and singer, AND I won't force people to vote for me against their will!" "Ok, slow your role Princess Universe! I get it. But how will you get all of these aliens to vote for you?" Silvia asked. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. I always do!" "Well, that's true, stupid or not." "Exactly!" Wander said. "Now, let's find that lunch room and tell Fluttershy my genius plan!" Wander said.


End file.
